De Facto
by Ertal77
Summary: Traducción de "De Facto" de Penny Dreadful. Tras unos meses de relación, John descubre que Sherlock tiene un kink un tanto extraño.


Tener una relación sexual con Sherlock (y, por Dios, pero qué extraño era poder decir eso), no era para nada lo que John esperaba. No estaba seguro de _qué _esperaba, si es que en realidad había esperado algo pero, lo que fuera que hubiera imaginado de antemano, no se acercaba ni por asomo a la realidad.

Para empezar, el que Sherlock fuera una criatura sexual ya era como para darle vueltas la cabeza. John había asumido que el sexo era algo de lo que no tenía ni idea, como lo de la tierra moviéndose alrededor del sol. Sherlock le había demostrado rápidamente que no era así, que sabía de sexo y le gustaba tanto como a cualquier treintañero sano, gracias. En segundo lugar, John había asumido que si Sherlock practicaba el sexo, sería algo incómodo, frustrante y/o mentalmente agotador para su pareja. De hecho, el sexo con Sherlock era exactamente lo opuesto a esas cosas. En realidad, era bastante... normal.

Desde luego, eso resultó ser solo una estratagema. Una tapadera, sucia y sonriente, para atraer a John y hacer que se pusiese cómodo, y que el trauma posterior fuera el doble de malo.

De sus tiempos pasados en la universidad y en el ejército, John sabía que hay un hecho inevitable relacionado con vivir en un espacio reducido con otros seres humanos: tarde o temprano, suele llegar el incómodo momento en el que pillas a alguien masturbándose. Eso incluía a las personas con las que se estaba teniendo sexo de forma regular, o al menos un par de veces a la semana (aunque nunca cuando echaban QI en la tele).

En la universidad, era un motivo para hacer bromas y burlas interminables. En el ejército, te dabas la vuelta, te ibas, y nunca hablabas de ello. En realidad, después de un tiempo considerable viviendo (y follando) con Sherlock, John pensaba que no pasaría por esa situación con él, ya que a Sherlock le gustaba el sexo pero probablemente no se masturbaba.

Hasta que llegó el día en el que John salió pronto del hospital. Tenían personal de sobra y pocos pacientes, y se alegró de acabar su jornada justo después de comer. La verdad es que no pensaba que Sherlock estuviera en casa, porque esa mañana había comentado algo acerca de ir a Scotland Yard y repasar algunos casos sin resolver de Lestrade.

Descubrió lo contrario cuando entró en el piso y descubrió a Sherlock despatarrado en el sofá, con los pantalones y los calzoncillos bajados hasta las rodillas, un libro en equilibrio sobre sus muslos y una mano trabajando en su regazo.

Por un momento solo se quedaron mirando, estupefactos. La absurdidad del momento quedaba subrayada por el hecho de que no era una revista pornográfica lo que Sherlock tenía, sino uno de los libros de texto médicos de John.

Sherlock fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Tú no tenías que estar aquí!- dijo como una acusación.

-Lo siento. Yo solo... emmm...-. John se dio la vuelta, con la cara ardiendo, y se marchó escaleras arriba.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando la vergüenza había menguado un poco, algo le chocó.

Sherlock estaba mirando uno de sus libros de texto médicos. Cuando había un montón de buen porno en Internet.

¿Eso de masturbarse con diagramas médicos no es algo que haces cuando tienes 14 años y no puedes acceder a nada más sucio?

John bajó de nuevo al cabo de un rato, vacilante e incómodo. Por suerte, Sherlock estaba perfectamente compuesto, sentado a la mesa de la cocina y trabajando en una placa de Petri. John caminó hasta la cocina, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a preparar un té.

-John- dijo Sherlock, y John se sobresaltó.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de aparentar un tranquilo interés.

-¿Mmmmm?

Sherlock levantó la vista de su placa.

-No vamos a pasar el resto del día haciendo ver que no me has pillado masturbándome. Sería absurdo.

John se volvió de nuevo hacia el fregadero.

-Bueno, sí-. Se rió de forma nerviosa-. Es... incómodo. Lo siento. Me han dado la tarde libre en el hospital. Obviamente.

-Debí haberte oído por las escaleras. Supongo que estaba demasiado ocupado.

John hizo una mueca y llenó la tetera.

Sacó dos tazas del armario. Cuando el té estuvo listo y le alargó a Sherlock su taza, éste arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué es, John?-preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-Pareces confuso. Tienes algo en la cabeza. Dilo.

John se sintió todavía más incómodo. Dudó. Pero no podía dejar de preguntar, era demasiado intrigante.

-¿Estabas... mirando uno de mis libros médicos?

Sherlock ni siquiera se puso rojo.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

John se sentó a la mesa con cuidado.

-Solo es que parece extraño.

-¿Por qué es extraño?-. Sherlock se centró de nuevo en la placa.

-Eeeerr... ¿qué estabas mirando ahí exactamente?

Sherlock levantó la mirada hacia él.

-No estaba mirando nada. Estaba leyendo.

-¿Leyendo qué?

Sherlock se incorporó en el asiento, se levantó y se fue a la sala de estar. John sorbió su té. Sherlock volvió un minuto más tarde con el libro, y lo colocó en la mesa delante de John, abierto.

-Esto- dijo Sherlock tranquilamente.

John se inclinó y leyó el título de la página.

-"Procedimiento detallado del examen rectal digital para el cáncer colorrectal."

Sherlock hizo un sonido en su garganta, como de placer, y se concentró de nuevo en su placa.

John tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

-¿Esto te excita?- preguntó.

Sherlock le miró. Parecía genuinamente confundido por la pregunta de John.

-Sí. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

John no sabía por dónde empezar a responder. En vez de eso, preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que te excita de esto? ¿Son las descripciones de las anormalidades en las paredes del colon?

Sherlock arrugó la nariz.

-No, John. La descripción del examen.

John ojeó la página, tratando de ver qué resultaba tan atractivo en esas líneas de texto tan serio. "Dedo enfundado y lubricado", quizá, o "separar las nalgas", pero aun así no podía procesarlo como otra cosa que no fuera un procedimiento médico.

-Espera- dijo John, ocurriéndosele algo, sintiendo casi como si unos bichos le corrieran bajo el cráneo-. ¿Tienes un fetichismo médico?-. Oh, por Dios, quizá todo este tiempo John había sido solo un pene con un título médico.

-No- dijo Sherlock-. Sencillamente, me gustan los procedimientos. La información técnica. En especial si pertenece a algo que pueda ser entendido como sexual.

John seguía intentando hacerse a la idea, pero no lo conseguía.

-Sherlock, creo que en realidad te has inventado un fetichismo. Estoy impresionado. Pasmado, francamente.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Sherlock, irritado, y dejó caer una gota de algo rojo en su placa.

-Así que toda mi pila de textos y revistas médicas es una mina de porno para ti.

Sherlock resopló.

-No voy a permitir que te burles de mí. La sexualidad no es blanca o negra, John.

-Lo sé, lo sé-. John levantó las manos-. Solo estoy tratando de entenderlo. No me estoy burlando de ti.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

-Supongo que "el rarito" ha salido a la luz.

-Desearía que me lo hubieras contado. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Oh, no sé- dijo Sherlock, sarcástico-. Quizá porque pensaba que no reaccionarías adecuadamente.

John enarcó las cejas.

-En realidad, lo que me asustaba es que fueras tan normal-. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca las lamentó-. No quería decirlo de esa forma. Solo quería decir... tan simple. Vainilla. El sexo estaba siendo más vainilla de lo que esperaba.

El ceño de Sherlock se frunció aún más.

-Quiero decir...- John gruñó y se levantó-. Oh, qué más da.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, John intentó disculparse por sus palabras descuidadas llevando un manual de salud sexual a la habitación de Sherlock. Este estaba estirado en la cama, leyendo su nuevo libro favorito (o al menos eso pensaba John hasta ese día), un tomo sobre asesinatos sin resolver de alto perfil, que sin duda estaba ocupado resolviendo mientras leía.<p>

-He encontrado esto entre mis libros-. John se lo alargó. Había marcado algunas páginas-. Ahora está un poco pasado de moda, pero el texto es bastante descriptivo. Enseña a los médicos cómo instruir a sus pacientes para que se auto-examinen.

Sherlock levantó la vista de su libro y miró a John.

-Pensé que... ¿podría gustarte?

-Gracias- dijo Sherlock fríamente.

John se sentó en la cama y colocó el libro junto a Sherlock. Entonces se estiró boca abajo, estudiándole. Sherlock apoyó su libro en el pecho y le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto?- preguntó John.

-¿Hay mucho más que decir?

-Solo quiero entenderlo un poco-. John se mordió el labio inferior-. Estoy fascinado, supongo. He pillado a mi amante satisfaciéndose con algo que yo ni sabía que le daba placer. Nos prometimos ser honestos el uno con el otro cuando empezamos con esto, ¿recuerdas?

Sherlock suspiró suavemente y miró al techo.

-Entonces, pregunta lo que necesites saber.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que te excita? Quiero decir, ¿te imaginas que te están haciendo esas cosas?-. John sonrió-. ¿Estabas fantaseando con que yo te hiciera un examen de próstata? ¿Un poco como jugar a los médicos?

-Ya te lo he dicho, no es un fetiche médico. Si quisieras excitarme, tendrías que hacerme un examen de próstata mientras me describes explícita y técnicamente todo lo que estás haciendo.

John se rascó la sien.

-Todavía no lo pillo.

Sherlock suspiró otra vez, más fuerte, sus largos dedos aplastando el libro sobre su pecho.

-Son las descripciones. Las descripciones explícitas y técnicas de esas partes y esos procedimientos que son tan íntimos, ocultos y tabú para la mayoría de gente. Es tan horrible y deliciosamente evidente. Mucha gente no quiere ni pensar en tener que pasar por un examen rectal digital, y estos textos los describen con detalles perfectos y atroces.

John le observó un momento. Pero estaba empezando a pillarlo. La respuesta era realmente bastante jodida, bastante diferente de lo normal, bastante _Sherlock._

-¿Quieres decir- dijo John-, que te pone lo opuesto a lo que pone a la mayoría de la gente? Mientras que mucha gente, pongamos, se excita al oír "Quiero meter mi dura polla en tu estrecho y bonito culo", a ti te excitaría más si yo dijera "Quiero insertar manualmente mi pene erecto en tu pasaje rectal, después de dilatar digitalmente tu esfínter con una adecuada cantidad de lubricante de categoría médica"?

Los labios de Sherlock hicieron una mueca involuntaria, como si John acabara de soltarle la frase más sucia y pornográfica.

-Algo así- dijo lentamente.

John estaba anonadado.

-Eso es incluso un poco básico- dijo Sherlock, y cogió el libro que John le había traído-. Como supongo que lo es esto. Es para enseñar a los pacientes, así que está un poco diluido. No hay suficientes tecnicismos. No me emocionan las descripciones vulgares de educación sexual.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te pone esto?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, abriendo el libro.

-Desde que alcancé la pubertad-. Fue pasando páginas-. Tenía muchos libros médicos a mi alcance cuando mi sexualidad floreció, por decirlo de alguna manera. Descubrí que leerlos me proporcionaba una erección, así que seguí con ello.

-En ese caso, quizás te has condicionado a ti mismo- razonó John-. Lo encuentras excitante porque imprimiste en ti mismo a una edad temprana que eso era lo que te excitaba.

-¿No es esa la forma en la que las inclinaciones sexuales de todo el mundo se forman?-. Se detuvo en una página y entornó los ojos.

-No estoy seguro de cómo incorporar esto en nuestro dormitorio- dijo John-. Sería un poco incómodo para mí leerte textos médicos mientras tenemos sexo.

-Otra razón por la que no te lo conté. No es algo práctico para compartir-. Suspiró y bajó el libro-. Y no es solo que sean textos médicos. Son los textos descriptivos. Una vez compré un vibrador solo para leer el manual de instrucciones.

John arqueó una ceja.

-No era lo que yo esperaba- dijo Sherlock rotundamente-. No era bastante técnico ni explícito.

-Bueno, la mayoría de vibradores están pensados para mujeres.

-Eso no me importa. Como te he dicho, no fantaseo con estar usando el objeto.

John sopesó los datos. Estaba empezando a tener una idea, pero era solo una chispa, y estaba demasiado distraído esa noche para desarrollarla. Se tumbó más cerca de Sherlock.

-¿Estarías en contra de un poco de nuestro sexo simple y vainilla, ahora mismo?

Sherlock sonrió.

-Bueno, me has animado con tus palabras sucias.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, John consultó Internet y empezó a hacer una extensa búsqueda. Preguntó una vasta cantidad de cosas en Google, haciendo variaciones en el mismo par de frases, lo que visto desde fuera podría hacerle parecer un paranoico sexual, un pervertido con una obsesión muy específica. Encontró varias cosas.<p>

Entonces, después de un largo y frustrante rato ahondando en las esquinas más llenas de sexo de toda Internet, al fin lo encontró.

Sonrió para si mismo, comprobó el balance de su tarjeta de crédito, e hizo un pedido.

Cuatro noches más tarde (había optado por el envío urgente), después de cenar, después de la tele de Sherlock, y después de que ambos se hubieran duchado, John entró en la habitación de Sherlock, donde el detective estaba de nuevo tumbado en la cama leyendo. John llevaba una caja, del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Había llegado en un embalaje marrón y discreto.

-Tengo un regalo para ti- dijo John-. Para los dos, en realidad.

Sherlock bajó el libro.

John abrió la tapa de la caja y sacó un objeto. Parecía un dildo blanco, pero corto y curvado, con dos partes retorcidas sobresaliendo de la base en direcciones opuestas. También sacó un manual de instrucciones bastante grueso.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sherlock.

-Un masajeador de próstata, de tipo médico-. John se rió y tiró la caja al suelo-. Lo que es una tontería, desde luego. Los profesionales médicos no prescriben juguetes sexuales. Esto es un objeto sexual disfrazado de artefacto homeopático disfrazado de instrumento médico para que parezca más decente-. Agitó el manual-. Pero tiene un manual muy descriptivo y que suena muy científico. Lo he leído online.

Sherlock dejó el libro y se incorporó, apoyándose en los codos.

John se colocó el juguete bajo el brazo, y con la lengua asomando en la esquina de su boca, abrió el manual.

-El masajeador Pro-State- sonrió ante el juego de palabras- fue inventado como instrumento para el auto-masaje de la próstata y el perineo a través del músculo del esfínter. Dentro del ano, el esfínter anal guía con precisión al masajeador hacia la glándula de la próstata, mientras el tope exterior presiona el perineo.

Tenía toda la atención de Sherlock.

John se acercó a la cama sosteniendo el manual.

-Pensé que querrías nuevo material de lectura.

Sherlock se incorporó y gateó hasta los pies de la cama. Tomó el librito con cuidado, se volvió a sentar y lo abrió.

-Básicamente- dijo John, tomando el juguete de debajo de su brazo-, significa que es un masajeador de próstata con el que no necesitas usar las manos. Lo haces funcionar apretando el culo.

-Sé lo que significa- dijo Sherlock, ojeando el manual.

John se aclaró la garganta.

-Pensé que quizá te gustaría leerme un cuento-. Sherlock le miró-. Te he dicho que era un regalo para los dos.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos.

-No voy a desperdiciar esta cosa-. John la giró en su mano, mirándola por todos lados-. Puede que haya comprado el libro para ti, pero el juguete –perdón, el aparato médico- es para mí.

Sherlock separó los labios, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Quieres que yo...

-Sí, que tú me enseñes cómo usarlo.

Sherlock le clavó la mirada por un momento, y entonces tragó saliva.

-Muy bien. Pero solo... solo si no me estás tomando el pelo.

John sonrió.

-Créeme, Sherlock, no pagaría 45 libras para tomarle el pelo a alguien.

John se preparó. Tenía un tubo de lubricante que había traído de la clínica, y cogió una toalla del cuarto de baño para no manchar las sábanas. Se quitó la parte de abajo del pijama y la ropa interior. Ya la tenía medio dura por la anticipación. El kink de Sherlock era un poco inusual, pero estaba impaciente por probar algo nuevo, algo que le sacara de la rutina diaria.

Sherlock se arrodilló en la cama. John extendió la toalla y se sentó en ella.

-Dice...- Sherlock echó un vistazo al manual-. Que hay que lavar el masajeador con agua caliente y jabón, antes y después de cada uso. También puedes enjuagarte el recto con agua caliente, usando una jeringa rectal.

John cogió el juguete.

-Acabo de ducharme, así que no creo que eso sea necesario-. Se levantó de la cama-. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Fue al baño y lavó el juguete en el lavabo, usando una generosa cantidad de jabón. Se sentía un poco raro solo con su camiseta y su pene semi erecto asomando debajo, y sonrió cuando vio que Sherlock le espiaba desde detrás de la puerta.

-Mírate- dijo John por encima del sonido del agua-. Te has vuelto tímido, nunca pensaba que vería este día.

Sherlock desapareció de su vista.

De vuelta en la cama, con el juguete completamente limpio, adoptaron de nuevo sus posiciones. Sherlock leyó del manual.

-"Túmbate de lado y dobla las rodillas hasta que estén cerca de tu estómago. Esto te permitirá relajarte y orientar mejor al masajeador hacia la próstata".

John se tumbó hacia su lado izquierdo, de cara a Sherlock, con las caderas en la toalla. Dobló las rodillas hacia su pecho, hasta que estuvo casi en posición fetal. Se sentía expuesto, aunque Sherlock seguramente no podía ver nada desde donde estaba.

Sherlock contuvo un jadeo.

-"Aplica una cantidad generosa de lubricante al ano y al masajeador. Este paso es importante, porque el masajeador funciona mejor cuando está suspendido en un ambiente fluido".

Sherlock hizo un sonido suave y bajó el manual. Un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas, y se llevó las yemas de los dedos al labio inferior. John sabía que eso era un indicador de excitación. Sherlock solía tocarse la boca cuando estaba excitado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó John.

-"Ambiente fluido"- dijo Sherlock en un susurro, todavía con los dedos contra su labio.

John supuso que debería haberle extrañado, o incluso divertido, pero en lugar de eso su polla vibró, lo que era todavía más raro.

-¿Eso te pone?

Sherlock asintió.

-La idea de... dentro... y...-. Contrajo la cara, como si no fuera capaz de explicarse-. Vamos a seguir.

-¿Quieres lubricarme mientras yo lubrico el masajeador?

Sherlock asintió y dejó el manual. John se percató del efecto "tienda de campaña" en sus pantalones de pijama cuando se le arrastró por encima para llegar hasta el lubricante.

Sherlock echó un chorro en los dedos de John para que pudiera lubricar el juguete, cosa que empezó a hacer, hasta que el toque de los hábiles dedos de Sherlock le distrajo. Sherlock acariciaba en círculos con dos dedos alrededor de... John diría de su agujero del culo, pero Sherlock probablemente preferiría ano. Lo llamasen como lo llamasen, la caricia era muy agradable, e hizo que la polla de John creciera hasta una erección completa.

-Entra un poco dentro- le dijo John.

Sherlock le metió la yema de un dedo y John se estremeció, curvando los dedos de los pies.

-¿Crees que debería poner un poco más de lubricante?- preguntó Sherlock.

-Solo un poco.

Sherlock aplicó más lubricante en el agujero de John y deslizó su dedo considerablemente más adentro.

John jadeó, apretando fuerte el juguete con su mano viscosa.

-¡Oh, eso es!

-Esto te gusta-. John podía oír la sonrisa en la voz de Sherlock.

-Pensaba que eso era evidente desde hace tiempo.

Se refería a uno de sus primeros encuentros sexuales, en el que Sherlock, de manera bastante dominante y vigorosa, le había metido los dedos en el sofá. Fue una experiencia surrealista: no había tocado la polla de John, Sherlock solo había metido dos dedos dentro de él, respirando entrecortadamente contra el cuello de John, los obscenos sonidos del lubricante chapoteando entre ellos, hasta que John se corrió tan fuerte que pensó que se iba a desmayar.

Eran incidentes como ese los que hacían que John estuviera bastante dispuesto a complacer un pequeño fetichismo.

Cuando todo estuvo correctamente lubricado, Sherlock se secó los dedos en la toalla, volvió a su postura de rodillas al lado de John, y cogió de nuevo el manual.

-"Posiciona el masajeador de modo que el tope del perineo"- leyó Sherlock-, "la punta del extremo más grueso, presione sobre el punto de acupresión del perineo cuando el masajeador esté completamente insertado dentro del ano. El extremo más fino y curvado tiene que estar orientado hacia atrás".

John giró el juguete hasta la posición correcta y lo sostuvo detrás suyo, preparado para empezar.

-"Inserta lentamente el masajeador hasta la mitad dentro del ano; después acabará de entrar por si solo dentro del recto, y se colocará correctamente contra la próstata, con el tope del perineo presionando el punto de acupresión del perineo"-. Sherlock metió la mano libre entre sus piernas y frotó el canto de la mano contra el bulto de sus pantalones-. "El canal anal, la pared frontal del recto, la próstata, y el punto de acupresión del perineo serán estimulados de forma simultánea. En este momento, algunos usuarios inexpertos pueden sentir la urgencia de orinar."

John cogió aire, intentó relajarse, y presionó la punta del juguete contra su abertura. Le dio un empujón firme, pero suave.

El plástico estaba cálido debido a la manipulación, y era suave, y con muy poco esfuerzo pasó la resistencia inicial. Tan pronto como lo hizo, su cuerpo hizo justo lo que el manual había dicho que haría: debido a la forma del juguete, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su interior, sus músculos lo succionaron el resto del camino.

-Oh, Cristo- jadeó John.

Era la penetración más intensa que había sentido nunca. El plástico era menos flexible que una polla y aun así se metía en huecos en los que una polla no podía.

Sherlock bajó el manual y le miró fijamente.

-¿Sientes la urgencia de orinar?

-No, en realidad no- resolló John-. Es solo... Dios. Es como si estuviera tocando... todo. Sencillamente, todo.

Sherlock volvió al manual y leyó con rapidez, entrecortadamente:

-"Usa el asa para posicionar el tope del perineo contra el punto de acupresión del perineo. Ese punto está situado entre el ano y el escroto, unos cuatro o cinco centímetros por encima del ano hacia el escroto".

John no tuvo problema en encontrarlo. La presión adicional desde el exterior hizo que un profundo gemido ascendiera desde su garganta.

-"Cuando el masajeador esté metido completamente dentro del ano, al principio notarás un poco de presión por ser un objeto extraño. Para obtener el mejor resultado, relájate durante 10 o 20 minutos. Durante este tiempo, recomendamos ejercicios de respiración meditativa".

-Sáltate esa basura New Age- dijo John. Se concentró en que su respiración se volviese más lenta y en relajarse alrededor del objeto-. Ya sé que necesito relajarme.

Lo consiguió, tras unos minutos. Sherlock estaba absorto, leyendo el manual en silencio, frotando su mano lentamente contra su entrepierna.

-Voy a tumbarme de espaldas- dijo John-. Me sentiré más cómodo en esa postura.

John se dio la vuelta muy despacio, con las rodillas aun dobladas, agudamente consciente del pedazo de plástico metido en su culo. Se asentó sobre su espalda y puso los pies planos en la cama, las rodillas dobladas y las piernas bien abiertas. La cosa se meneaba dentro de él con cada movimiento, como si le estuviera follando el Hombre Invisible.

-Está bien- dijo John, con la respiración entrecortada-. ¿Qué viene ahora?

Sherlock parecía perdido, la mejillas arreboladas, los ojos desenfocados aunque mirase el manual; pero se aclaró la garganta y volvió en si.

-Muy bien- dijo, con la voz más espesa de lo normal, como si la hubiera cubierto de miel-. "Ahora que estás bien relajado, y eres plenamente consciente de las sensaciones dentro de tu canal anal, estás preparado para empezar los ejercicios de contracción. Continúa respirando lentamente y empieza a contraer los músculos de tu esfínter al ritmo de tu respiración. Inhala profundamente mientras contraes los músculos y relájalos mientras sueltas el aire."

John lo hizo, cogiendo aire y apretando sus músculos internos. Dejó salir el aire con un grito estrangulado.

-¡Oh, Dios!- gritó hacia el techo-. Oh, oh, joder.

-¿Tan bueno es?- preguntó Sherlock.

Ahora que John había contraído los músculos, tenía espasmos descontrolados en ellos, trabajando la cosa, trabajándola hacia dentro, empujándola justo _ahí_. Su polla respondía a esta estimulación golpeando contra su estómago, dejando un rastro de humedad bajo su ombligo.

-Oh, Cristo- jadeó John, cuando las contracciones se tranquilizaron un poco-. Es... joder...

-"Debido a que el masajeador está suspendido de forma inestable en el interior del canal anal, la más mínima acción muscular es detectada y transmitida directamente al canal anal, la próstata y el punto de acupresión del perineo. Se puede ajustar la posición del masajeador aumentando ligeramente o disminuyendo la fuerza de la contracción. En conjunto con el grado de presión aplicado al punto de acupresión del perineo, todos los puntos a lo largo de la pared frontal del recto, desde el ano hasta la ampolla de conductos sobre la próstata, mostrarán diferentes tipos y grados de sensaciones"-. Sherlock gimió, realmente gimió, y bajó la mano por dentro de sus pantalones. Se clavó los dientes en el labio inferior y se balanceó de rodillas mientras trabajaba con su puño bajo la tela.

-Sí, todo eso- boqueó John. Apretó otra vez, gruñendo con voz áspera-. Toda esa mierda, de verdad.

-"En este punto, puedes notar un poco de drenaje en la próstata. Trata de prolongarlo controlando la fuerza de las contracciones de tu esfínter. La sensación incrementará gradualmente, y puede que sientas sensaciones muy placenteras. La glándula de la próstata es la responsable de la producción de un gran porcentaje de la eyaculación masculina".

-Si lo que quieres decir es que debería gotear como un jodido grifo roto- jadeó John, levantando la cabeza-, pues sí, estamos en ello.

Su polla estaba roja, agitándose desde la ingle, con el prepucio retraído y un flujo constante de líquido preseminal supurando desde la punta. Se había formado un charquito brillante en su ombligo.

-"Contrae tu esfínter anal a la vez que el músculo pélvico tan fuerte como puedas. Esta práctica hará que fluya más sangre a través de tu pene. Sentirás como tu pene se expande y crece".

John lo intentó. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito ahogado. No solo sentía su polla más grande, la cosa que tenía dentro le estaba follando, empujando más y más dentro de él, de forma más profunda y más dura que ninguna polla que hubiera tenido ahí dentro, que ningún dedo, que _nada_. Sentía que toda la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba tirante en torno al juguete.

Sherlock estaba a su lado, con la respiración agitada.

-"También puedes elegir practicar el coito mientras usas el masajeador. Ese tipo de eyaculación debería ser la más fuerte. Durante la eyaculación, las fuertes contracciones orgásmicas provocarán que el masajeador golpee la próstata y otros órganos sexuales vitales con cada contracción."

John examinó a Sherlock. Seguía tocándose, con el manual temblando en su otra mano. Miraba a John con los ojos vidriosos, enviando varios mensajes en conflicto: excitación, vergüenza, claramente impotente ante todo lo que estaba siendo instigado en su interior.

-Creo que lo único que podría mejorar esto ahora mismo- dijo John, lamiéndose los labios-, sería que me montases.

-No estoy preparado- dijo Sherlock.

John cogió el tubo de lubricante y se lo ofreció. Se estremeció; incluso el movimiento más leve de su cuerpo hacía temblar sus músculos internos, haciendo que el juguete se moviera.

Sherlock se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y, todavía de rodillas, se dobló hacia delante. Se recubrió los dedos con el lubricante y se alcanzó por debajo, entre las piernas. Su polla estaba dura, la cabeza descubierta y húmeda, frotándose contra su antebrazo mientras trabajaba los dedos en su interior. Se tocó los labios con la otra mano, mordisqueándose los dedos. John casi no podía soportar la mirada vulnerable y desesperada de su rostro, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban. Sherlock gruñía y suspiraba con suavidad mientras su mano trabajaba por debajo, los músculos de su bíceps flexionados, estirándose y contrayéndose.

John pensó que estaba preparado cuando Sherlock le puso un condón y se montó sobre sus caderas. Pero cuando Sherlock cogió la polla de John para guiarla a su interior, el movimiento hizo que el juguete se desplazase y John gimoteó, dándose cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de correrse que esto no iba a durar mucho.

Sherlock estaba en completo silencio, sin respirar siquiera, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la polla de John. La sensación del pasaje viscoso y estrecho de Sherlock en torno a él era casi algo secundario a lo que notaba dentro. Sherlock finalmente soltó el aire por la nariz cuando su culo bajó hasta tocar la ingle de John.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó John, temblando.

Sherlock asintió, con los labios apretados en una tensa línea.

John no estaba preparado para la sensación de Sherlock montándole con el masajeador dentro de él. Cada movimiento de las caderas de Sherlock lo hacía moverse dentro, haciendo que le follara más hondo. John podía ser vocal durante el sexo, aunque no muy fuerte, no normalmente. Esa noche, sin embargo, se encontró aullando de verdad, gimiendo y gritando, como si le arrancaran los sonidos sin que él pudiera detenerlos.

Sherlock, en cambio, hacía sonidos mucho más ahogados, ya que se cubría la boca con la mano. No lo hacía siempre, pero lo había hecho antes, como si intentara aguantarse los gemidos. Algún tipo de consuelo psicológico en respuesta a sentirse sobreestimulado, quizás, pero John no tenía demasiado cerebro disponible en ese momento como para analizarlo.

De hecho, cuando Sherlock empezó de verdad a montarle, fuerte, rápido, con la piel chocando contra la piel y la cama balanceándose, John no tenía ningún pensamiento en absoluto, excepto el de preguntarse, frenético, si alguien podía morir de placer sexual. Follar y ser follado, llevado hasta el mismo límite de su umbral del placer, se sentía impotente para hacer nada que no fuera yacer allí y ser aporreado.

Entonces se corrió, y juraría que toda la habitación explotó en ese momento como si le hubieran enviado a otra dimensión. Apretó tan fuerte la cosa de plástico de su interior que casi dolía. Y no podía dejar de chorrear, ni de chillar, y su visión se volvió borrosa y unos pequeños puntos empezaron a bailar ante sus ojos, sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Sherlock.

Cuando al fin, milagrosamente, terminó de correrse, empezó a boquear y trató de quitarse a Sherlock de encima, clavándole las uñas en los muslos.

-Tengo que quitarme esta cosa- jadeó John-. Sherlock, por favor, no puedo soportarlo más.

Sherlock salió y se deslizó hacia un lado, con gracia y suavidad. John alargó la mano y agarró el asa del juguete, que salió serpenteando. Hizo "plop" y cayó sobre la toalla. Se sentía abierto y sensible, húmedo y no muy cómodo.

-Oh, Dios- gimió John.

Se pasó una mano por el pecho y miró su polla, todavía dura, pero empezando a aflojarse, con el condón cayendo. Notó que su camiseta y su estómago estaban sudados pero limpios. Sherlock no se había corrido.

John se arrastró hacia él y se apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Aún no te has corrido- dijo, arrastrando las palabras, y besuqueó a Sherlock en la mandíbula. Se movió hacia abajo, a su cuello, saboreando la sal de su sudor-. ¿Quieres que te chupe?-. Se deslizó hacia su clavícula-. ¿Quieres que te la chupe, cariño?

-No, no- murmuró Sherlock contra su pelo-. Solo tu mano. Con tu mano está bien.

John alargó la mano y envolvió con sus dedos la polla de Sherlock. Todavía tenía lubricante en la mano, y Sherlock estaba viscoso de líquido pre-seminal. Su mano se deslizaba sin esfuerzo.

Sherlock intentó meterse los dedos en la boca otra vez.

-No- murmuró John, quitándolos de en medio con su barbilla. En su lugar, besó sus labios, sintiendo cómo temblaban bajo los suyos-. Tu polla está tan dura- susurró en su boca. Le apretó y le acarició más fuerte-. Todo ese tejido eréctil, hinchado de sangre.

Sherlock se estremeció contra él.

-Oh- jadeó en la boca de John.

-Ese glande tan bonito y grande-. Frotó la cabeza con el pulgar, lujuriosamente-. Todo mojado de líquido pre-seminal. Tus testículos están llenos de esperma, preparados para mezclarlo con todo ese flujo viscoso de tu próstata, y empujarlo a través de tu uretra para que salga a chorros espesos y calientes, encima de mi mano.

-John- gimió Sherlock entrecortadamente. Levantó las caderas hacia él, empujando más en el anillo que formaban sus dedos pegajosos.

-Todos tus músculos pélvicos contrayéndose mientras tienes un orgasmo. Deberías sentir ese juguete dentro de ti, sentir tu canal estrecho y viscoso cerrándose en torno suyo mientras te corres, con tu agujero del culo apretándolo fuerte, haciendo que te folle-. Había encontrado un buen equilibrio entre lenguaje técnico y sucio, una perfecta mezcla de perversión-. Venga, veamos cómo sale esa corrida.

Sherlock jadeó, de forma urgente y desesperada, y su polla dio una sacudida en la mano de John. Este suspiró, encantado, y le acarició hasta que se acabó, sintiendo el chorro cálido contra su estómago, goteando por sus dedos. El aire se llenó, por un momento, del olor musgoso a flujo seminal, a testosterona, un olor primitivo y biológico que ningún libro de texto podría describir. John le acarició hasta que salió la última gota, mirando el líquido perlino que goteaba del dorso de su mano, serpenteando desde el orificio de la polla de Sherlock. Este tembló y se estremeció y mordió sus dedos débilmente.

John levantó la mano y lamió el semen del dorso. El sabor amargo cubrió su lengua. Se dejó caer de espaldas con un gruñido. Sherlock se dejó caer también.

-Esto ha sido más esclarecedor que cualquier clase que haya tenido nunca- dijo John. Todavía notaba el culo abierto y pegajoso.

Tras unos minutos recobrando el aliento, Sherlock se giró hacia él. Estaba tumbado de lado, con la mejilla descansando sobre la cama, y miraba a John con ojos luminosos. John sonrió y alargó una mano para jugar con sus rizos despeinados, pero entonces recordó que tenía la mano cubierta de semen y la retiró.

-Gracias- dijo Sherlock en voz baja-. Sé que esto ha sido inusual para ti.

John se rió.

-Bastante agradable, usar mis conocimientos médicos fuera del trabajo para variar.

-Si tienes alguna inclinación extraña que te gustaría explorar, ya sabes lo que dicen, te debo una.

John sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, me gustaría verte probar este pequeño "aparato médico".

-¿Querrías ahora?

-Oh, sí. Y, esta vez, yo leeré el manual en voz alta.

Link para ver el aparato en cuestión:

pm_


End file.
